Time Travel Palooza!
Time Travel Palooza is the Season 38 HTF fanon premiere. In this episode, Webb and Josh go through time with their friends. what could possibly go wrong? Roles Starring *Webb *Josh Featuring *Fiora *Bella *Superspeed *Giggles *Stacy *Toad *Flaky *Biohazard *Castani *Eejit *Bruiser *Crazy *Shelly *Melody Melancholy *Lyra *Flippy *Seth *Cryptie Appearances *20's Robo Star *Pharaoh Wrappy *Cro-Marmot *Grunts the Gruesome *Sir Gron *Lumpy *Takeda Nokashi *Chopstix (ancestor) and the Dragon *Senior *Historical Figures (as generic tree friends) *Sniffles *Howdy's ancestor *Russell's ancestor *Scurvy's ancestor Plot Part 1 Sniffles is shown building a time machine train. When he presses the button, it doesn't work so he leaves it in Bella's yard. Webb and Josh notice the train and decide to fool around for a bit. They attempt to test it on the railroad with each of their friends (each sitting in the passenger cabins) but Webb accidentally presses the time travel button and the train, along with everyone inside is sent back in time. The train lands in the prehistoric ages, causing everyone to wonder what just happened. Suddenly Cro-Marmot appears from his cave and attacks the train, causing everyone to panic. Webb presses the time travel button and in a flash the train is warped to Egypt. The train crashes in an oasis, but it is not damaged one bit. The group wear Egyptian costumes to blend in. Webb notices the Sphinx and crawls all the way up to the nose, much to Josh's chagrin. Josh attempts to make Webb come down, but the nose breaks and crushes Wrappy. Everyone looks at Webb in disapproval for his accidental killing. Flippy gets a sick twisted grin on his face. It is shown that Webb is tied to the front of the train. Josh then drives the train to the next time period. The train is warped to ancient Greece, where it crashes in Sicily. Everyone is forced to wear togas, much to their displeasure. The group walks around Greece, but Eejit wanders off and meets his ancestor, Delphinus. The 2 strike up a conversation, but Eejit has to return to the group. The group visits Sparta and they launch a sneak attack, but Webb, using his webbing, knocks down the Spartans. Josh throws a rock at a Spartan but misses, and the rock hits Mount Olympus. This angers the gods, forcing the group to run back to the train. Webb angrily looks at Josh. Webb presses the button and the train is warped to the next time period. Part 2 The train ends up in Rome, where the group has to wear togas yet again, but in colors. The group goes to the colliseum, where they watch gladiators fight. Webb leaves the colliseum and attempts to buy a lion, but Josh angrily tells Webb to leave the lion alone. Superspeed runs to pet the lion, but steps on its tail and causes it to maul him. The rest of the group gets runs back to the safety of the train. They unknowingly leave behind Cryptie, who travels a maze in search for a Minotaur. As Cryptie enter the maze, a cyclops eats him. The train ends up in the Middle Ages, where they dress as knights. They meet Sir Gron, and they team up to destroy an enemy castle. Grunts the Gruesome and some other vikings arrive. Soon, this becomes a bloody battle, with the knights winning, but Sir Gron is hit in the chest with an arrow, which kills him. Grunts is then pushed ino the sea by Webb, where Grunts freezes. The group walks back to the train and they are warped to Arabia. As they make it to Arabia, They blend in by wearing Arabian costumes. Webb finds a magical lamp and Lumpy the genie appears. Toad finds jewels on a desk and takes them, not knowing their were market items. He is mistaken for a thief and his hands are chopped off by a sword, making Handy laugh until a sword decapitates him. Toad runs to his friends as guards pursue him, and Lumpy poofs up a magic carpet. Lacking hands, Toad bites onto the carpet to prevent falling. They reach the train and travel to ancient China. In their next destination, the group blends in with the Chinese people, during the construction of the Great Wall. Seth heads off for some Chinese food and Toad goes to find help. Webb and Josh hike up a mountain to explore, soon witnessing a battle between Takeda Nokashi and Chopstix's ancestor. Webb sneezes a web at the sword of Chopstix's ancestor, pulling it away and causing him to lose. Takeda curses him and The Dragon starts flying around his head. Josh glares at Webb for ruining the fight, so Webb tries fixing his mistake by throwing the sword back, only to hit Takeda in the head. They decide to run away. Seth arrives with a bowl of noodles and sees the train disappearing in a portal, so he tries to catch up. A noodle wraps around his foot and he trips, getting chopsticks through his eyes. Part 3 The train appears in another time period. Josh and the others see a pirate ship ahead, with the ancestors of Russell and Scurvy having a swordfight. It is then they realize the train is in the middle of the ocean and it starts sinking. As Bruiser tries lifting the train back to the surface of the water, Eejit saves the passengers from drowning. They gang warps away. They make it to the American West. Biohazard and Castani walk into a saloon, coming out dressed as a cowboy and cowgirl. However, the ground rumbles and herds of bison trample them. Howdy's ancestor chases them on horseback while twirling his lasso. Josh drives the train away, but not the lasso catches Toad by the neck and pulls off his head. In the 1920s, everything is in black and white. The gang likes it at first, until 20s Robo Star appears with a gun. Flippy flips out, so they go to another time to cool him down. Unfortunately, the time they go to next is the Vietnam War. The Tiger General and his soldiers corner the gang, but Flippy gets in a fight with them, sparking a huge battle which leads everyone to seek shelter in the train. After killing a large amount of soldiers, Flippy encounters his younger self. As a result, the space time continuum rips apart. Everyone panics and Josh decides he must fix this. He puts the train at full speed and zooms to many time periods. They eventually go back to the day Josh and Webb told them about the train in the first place. Everything is back to normal, but they still have the relics they took from the time journey. So they sell the relics to Senior's museum. Sniffles meets the group and asks if they'd like to time travel with him. Everyone runs away screaming, while Josh and Webb say they've seen enough. Sniffles shrugs and takes the train back millions of years ago. He encounters Cro-Marmot and tells him he came from the future. However, Cro-Marmot uses the train to travel away, leaving Sniffles stuck in the time period, just in time for the ice age to hit. Later in the present day, a non-frozen Cro-Marmot visits the museum and takes a photo of Sniffles in a block of ice. Deaths #Wrappy is crushed by a Sphynx nose. #Spartan warriors are knocked over and impaled by their spears. #Cryptie is eaten by a cyclops. #Superspeed is mauled by a lion. #Sir Gron is hit by an arrow. #Grunts freezes solid (debatable). #Handy is beheaded. #Takeda is impaled by a sword. #Seth trips and gets his eyes impaled by chopsticks. #Castani and Biohazard are trampled by bison. #Toad's head is pulled off. #Numerous tiger soldiers are mutilated by Flippy. #Sniffles is frozen (debatable). Trivia *This is the first time Sir Gron, Wrappy and Takeda are seen before becoming undead, revealing how they originally died, and how Grunts got frozen. *This also reveals how Chopstix became cursed with the dragon. *Along with Greedy Greedy Tree Friends, this is perhaps the longest episode of HTF. But it is the first with 3 parts. *There were 4 sequences that were cut from the Final version: Abraham Lincoln's assasination,WWI, WWII, The Future. They were cut because of the portrayal of Hitler in the WWII scenes, Lincoln getting shot, Webb burning a german with a flamethrower and the unauthorized use of Bender from Futurama. **These cut scenes can be viewed on the episode's DVD release Time Travel Palooza: Longer, Uncensored and Uncut. *Webb appears to be smoking a cigar in the 20s, but he doesn't smoke. *Everyone looks more cartoonish and exaggerated in the 20s (like to cartoons of that time). This is evident with their eyes and abilities to stretch limbs to great lengths *Stacy in the 20s resembles Peacock from Skull girls, minus the hat *Most characters speak clear english in the movie. *Webb is revealed to produce organic webbing from his nose. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Featured Category:Time travel episodes